Turned Bad: New Life, New Conflect
by Alvin Scott
Summary: This is the second part of my series, this is how life changed from how Alvin was evil to ... well you must read to find out, and please please please review ;)
1. The Come Back

**Chapter 1: The come back**

* * *

**Previously on 'Turned Bad':**

**Normal Pov**

The satellite was going straight into Alvin, and when it reach Alvin, he was sent flying and at that moment every single electronic was turned off, Jeanette and Theodore came back to there normal selfs, and Tyler collapsed into the ground crying with Alex joining him. After 30 mins. the investigators thanked Tyler for what he did, and also the government, too, but the sad news that they did not found Alvin's body, which send all his family and Tyler crying even though of what he did to them.

**3 Days later**

There was a piece of metal of the satellite that no one have seen, just moments later the piece went flying exposing an arm with a clenched fist, that was a paw, after that the figure of that arm spoke "I am back"

* * *

**Normal Pov**

The Figure who was a chipmunk stood up and started to get away from his hole that have been made from the impact, but he failed because his left ankle was broken "Dammit!" he said, then suddenly there was a sound of movement in one of the bushes "H-hello, anyone in there" he called through his pain from his ankle, after that the figure of the movement appeared and it was a chipette 'She is so beautiful' the chipmunk said to himself

"Hello" the chipette said 'her voice is beautiful' he said to himself

"H-hi" the chipmunk said, then the chipette looked were is the chipmunk's hands were, which led her to see his ankle

"Are alright?" she asked

"well, if you considered a broken ankle is alright, then yes" the chipmunk said with a smile, and the chipette giggled

"Here let me help you" she offered a hand and the chipmunk accepted "I'm Rose" she said

"I'm.. Alvin" he said

"Nice to meet you, and I'm sure that my family would be more than happy to help you" Rose said

"No, no, you really don't need to do it" Alvin said

"But I insist" Rose said

"Okay, if you say so" Alvin said, and Rose a had a smile ear-to-ear

* * *

**At the Seville house**

"I really miss him" said Dave

"even though what he did was unforgivable, he is still would be missed" said Tyler

"I wish he would come back" said Theo

* * *

**Back in the Forest**

"So were is your house" Alvin asked while using a stick to assist him to walk

"Here" she said as an house a peered

"It's nice, and with the surrounding it's even better" Alvin said, and Rose giggled, then they entered the house

"I'm home" said Rose, just then her parents came looking worried

"Oh my, were have you been- who is he" said her mother

"oh, this is Alvin I found him in the forest with his ankle broken" explained Rose, then her parents looked at Alvin with his stick

"Nice to meet you, Alvin, I'm John Wilson, Rose's father" John said while shaking hands with Alvin

"Nice to meet you, too" said Alvin

"and I'm Jenny Wilson, Rose's mother, and it's nice to meet you" Jenny said

"Nice to meet you, too, Miss Wilson" Alvin said

"Well, here let me help you fix that ankle" Jenny said as she helped him to the living room and sat him in the sofa with his left leg extended, in the meanwhile John went and brought the first aid kit

"So what happened to you?" asked Rose

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

I had to think for a good lie so they wouldn't know who I am

"Well I was walking until a big piece of metal hit me, after that I do believe that I blacked out, then I woke up with this ankle" I explained/lied

"Oh my, do you have family?" asked Jenny

"No" I said

"Well, if you want you could live with us" said John, and I thought, like well I could start a new life and be happy…

"Well, if I don't disturb you, I think it's okay" I said, and I could see that Rose was really happy and her parents were also happy

"Well, welcome to the family, Alvin Wilson" John said

"Alvin Wilson, I like that" I said

* * *

**1 Week later**

I got settled in my new house, we got to know each other more and more, and let say simply I got a new great life, since I'm away from human been I think I could live with no evil, and that remind me about my old family, well may be a quick visit won't hurt, right?

"Alvin please say it again" begged Jenny and Rose, which brought me back to earth, exactly we were at the dining table eating dinner

"Okay, one last time, how much could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" I said/asked and they all laughed hard even John laughed hard

"You have nice jokes to tell" said Rose

"Thanks" I said

* * *

**At the Seville's house**

"It have been a week and they did not find Alvin's body, this is impossible" said Tyler frustrated

"Well I think we need to give up" said Jeannette

"I really don't know, but something tell me he is still alive" said Dave sadly, with hope

"We will need to wait" said Simon

* * *

**5 more days later**

**At the Wilson house (In the forest)**

**Alvin's Pov**

"I'm really sorry, but I must sort something, but I will be back, I promise" I said

They all toke a deep breath "Okay, but for 3 days, okay?" said/asked John

"Okay, and thanks" I said

"See you later" they all said

"See you" I said

* * *

**At the seville's house**

**Dave's Pov**

We all sat there watching the news in the living room, until me heard the door bell ringing

"I will get it" said Tyler, and when he opened it we heard after what seemed 5 seconds "Alvin?", and we all froze

* * *

**Tyler's Pov**

There in front of me stood Alvin "A-Alvin?" I said again

"The one, and only" he said, then suddenly someone pushed me aside and went and slapped Alvin in the cheek, and guess who, brittany

"Well that what you get for what you did" she said

"Well, look, I came here for a friendly visit, but sense you don't want to, well, bye, old family" Alvin said, putting a paw on his cheek were the slap mark was

"Wait what do you mean, old family?" asked Dave as the rest came

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" I asked "Well you see, I got to live with a new family" Alvin said as our jaw's dropped to the ground, and he then simply left

* * *

**At night,**

**Near the Wilson's House**

**Alvin's Pov**

I came early than I thought, well something told me to just leave, and I did. After I arrived to the house, I knocked and entered the house, and then they came and saw me with confused looks

"Why so early" John said, and not to forget, thankfully the the slap mark have gone

"Well, I finished the job early" I said

"Great" they said happily

"Well I will be in my room, to rest" I said

"Okay" they said, and I went. There was a bed with a closet, a window near the bed, a desk, and a piano. I walked to the piano and started to play

**(Bad Day, by Daniel Powter**

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to gray**

**They tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee you go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Because you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down**

**And you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Oh you had a bad day**

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down**

**And you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**Ooh, a holiday**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**So where is the passion**

**When you need it the most?**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time?**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

And when I finished the song, I heard someone clapping, and when I turned I found Rose smiling at me

"Nice singing" she said

"Thanks" I said

"Well, Alvin I want to ask you something?" she said

"Yes?" I said

"D-do you love me?" she asked

"I-I-I…" she came and sat next to me, and we looked at each other's eye, Well do I love her, yes

"I-I, do" I said finally, and she smiled, and without knowing it, we started to lean and close our eyes, then….

We kissed…

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of the second part of my series, hope you enjoy, and do not forget to review, if you want me to continue**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


	2. The real Alvin

**Chapter 2: The Real Alvin**

* * *

**3 Days later**

**Alvin's Pov**

Rose and I go together, and her parents were okay with it. Back to were I was, the Wilson's and I were sitting in the living room, talking about random things

"You know, that Alvin chipmunk who made all those robots work was a great chipmunk, but they say that they did not found his body, after the incident" said Rose

"yeah, he is a hero for all chipmunks" said John

"I heard about him, and visited him, once, twice, maybe 30 times" I said of course lying

"You did?" asked Jenny

"Yeah, I did" I said, lying

"How was he" John asked

"Well talking about myself-er-I mean him-" well I screwed up, didn't I, and got cut-off by John

"You what, wait you are Alvin, I should have known, you really look like him" said John

"I-I really don't know what are you talking about, I-he-was-uh" Well screwed up, _again_, what kind of luck is that?

"So you are, Alvin, right?" asked Jenny

I sighted "Yes" I said in a low voice

"Oh my, all the chipmunks in the world are really proud of you" said Jenny with an ear-to-ear smile

"Thanks" I said shyly

"Well this is a braking news sense that, I could tell that I have an full army whom was to be with you, so, I was thinking of you being the captain of the them, and If I could be.." he trailed off

"To be, like #1?" I asked, talking of 'Star Trek: New Federation'

"Yes" he said

"Well, lead the way, _#1_" I said as we all laughed

* * *

**1 year later**

I have settled of being the captain and John #1, with the army, I was like the king of the world

"Captain, we are ready for the attack" said one of the chipmunks, oh yeah did I tell you of the Attack? Well we are going to attack our-er-my, why is this happening to me, old family, the Seville with Tyler

"Okay.." I looked at #1/John ".. you got the bridge #1" oh, did I tell you that we also have a ship? Well it is a normal ship, just for camouflage

"Yes, sir" he said, and I went out to the surface of the ship which was docked near the beach, well because we have located them in here, with people staring in confusion. I walked till I reached the beach's sand, and started to talk "People, we are here for only the Sevilles and Tyler, and I know they are here" I said with my hand, now lowered, after 1 min. they came out of the crowd

"What do you want, _Alvin_?" asked Tyler, mad, and everyone there had there eyes wide and there bodies frozen

"well let say I am here to finish you" I said with a smirk

"and how, your out numbered" said Brittany

"Oh really, then what do you call this?" I asked/said as I stepped a side and my army started to walk forward, and let me tell my army was huge, more than 500 chipmunk, but I only brought 100 of them, all of them with guns and armer

"I-uh" Brittany didn't know what to say, and starting to back away

I laughed evilly "Now let me finish you the easy way" I said as the army got ready to shoot

"Wait" said a voice, and when I looked to my right and found…

"Alex?" I said/asked

"Yes, there is other ways rather than killing them" he said

"And why shall I listen to a betrayer, like you" I said/asked with a mad face, and he looked hurt, well he deserve it, he hurt me in the first place

"Hey, you never hurt my son, you hear me" said Dave angry, and I looked at him then back to Alex for several times, until I collapsed on the ground laughing hard "Alex-a-son-of-Dave-that's-a-new-one" I said between laughs. When I finally finished laughing I stood up and looked at Dave "Sorry" I said trying to hold myself of not to laugh again

"Well like it or not, he is better than you!" snapped Simon

"Well you all betrayed the Chipmunk species" I said as my army looked at them angry

"You know what you are a really good person, but you don't no who to stand for" said Tyler being Mr. nice

"Oh really, well I stand for my species, because they are my family" I said as my army began to cheer

"That was the last straw Alvin" said Simon

"and what you will do?" I asked

"I-I, I will punch you to death" he said mad

"I would like to see that" I said with a smirk

he groaned mad, knowing he can't do anything

"But I will go a small fight with you" I said, as he head jerked up and my army lowered the guns. Simon and I got into positions

"Ready?" he asked

"More than ready" I said, and we started to fight. he got a punch on my nose which only leaked some blood, but other than that there was no effect

"Is that all what you got?" I asked evilly, and with one punch I got him flying back to the others and knocking him out cold "That's what I call a punch"

I then looked at my army "get ready" I said

"Wait" said a voice, and when I looked at the direction of the voice, there I found...

"Clair?" I said Shocked and confused

"Yes" she said "You really don't need to kill them" she said, and I don't know why, but she always mange to change my emotions

"But-" she cut me off

"Please" she begged

I sighted "Okay.." I looked at the others"..you are really lucky this time" I said as I glared at them, then I turned around and signed for my army to move

* * *

**Back at the Ship**

"#1" I said, and he looked at me "I want you with some chipmunks to capture Clair, the one you saw earlier, but be friendly understood?" I said/asked

"Yes sir" he said and walked out of my office

"You won't stop me this time" I said angry facing the door, I sighted and started to walk out of my office and head to the bridge to see how everything is doing, which was hard because I was still thinking about my revenge from Clair, for stoping me from my plans, that won't be stopped again from her.

"Sir" #1 cut my thoughts "The team is ready" he said

"Good, now bring me Clair, but as I said be friendly" I said

Yes sir" he said, then his team and him went to there mission and I smiled evilly

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the long wait, and please do not forget to review, please**

**Until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out ;)**


	3. Lost Pt 1

**Chapter 3: Lost, Pt1**

* * *

**Alvin's Pov**

It have been couple of hours sense I sent the team to bring Clair, waiting for them is killing me right now, God if-

knock, knock

"Come in" I said, then the door opened with the team and Clair in the middle, after that they sat her in the chair in front of me, which was in my office

"Hello, Clair" I said sweatily

"A-Alvin? what are you doing?" she asked

"I'm just putting you out so you don't destroy my plans" I said with a sweat fake smile

"Well then, how about you care about your family, Alvin?" she asked, I looked at her confused

"I mean Si, Theo-" she was explaining until I cut her off

"Those betrayers no thanks, and Dave he is a human" I said

"So?" she asked referring to Dave being a human

"Humans are killing us chipmunks" I said angry at humans in general

"And the others" she asked

"They betrayed the chipmunk species" I said angry at them

"But-" I cut her off

"Look I need to go now we can talk later, okay?" and with that I left

"Sir, are you leaving now to London know?" #1 asked

"Yes, and I went you to take the lead until I come" I said

"Yes sir" he said and I left to the house, and did I tell you that I am going to London?

* * *

**The wilson's House**

"Alvin, do you really need to leave?" asked Rose in a sad tone

"yes, but I will be back soon" I said trying to cheer her up

She sighted "Okay" with that I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left

"Bye" I said

"bye" said Rose and jenny replied

I walked to the airport which was not far only 10 mins walking, with low profile not to be screwed up I kept walking until I arrived to the gate which was only 1min left before closing the gate, well when I arrived I found that the airplane was half filled only so I went to a close person sitting alone

"Excuse me, can I sit nex-" That person was "-Tyler?"

"Alvin? what the hell your doing her?" he asked, I sat next to him

"Well going to London, DUH" I said

"I know that, but why" He said

"To have fun, actually to just rest from what is happing around here, you?" I said then asked

"Same reason" he said

"Well we could be friendly then and act nothing happened" I said

"Why not" he said and we both smiled then started to talk about random things

* * *

**In mid-air in the airplane**

we were still talking until the airplane's lights went black, and sense we were near the cockpit we could hear a lot of alarms went off

"What the F-" I was interrupted by a bag falling next to me, and to solve my confusion I looked at the window were I could see the airplane in a deep fall, which was just like a free fall

"Take cover" I said to Tyler, who only nodded

after a while the land was really close, and before anyone could reacts the area went black…

* * *

**Tyler's Pov**

It seemed like a dream, but I found my self waking up after what I think blacking out, I could also feel the blood on my face and my left arm. When I looked to my left for the exit I found Alvin lying in the floor unconscious so I slowly got up, then picked him up and looked quickly around the airplane to find that only me who was alive, sense I also don't know about Alvin, after forever I finally mdd my way throw and out of the airplane, and to my luck, I was stuck in a freacking ISLAND. God! So I went near the shore and placed Alvin and thank god, who started to stir While waking up

"W-what happened" he said in a low and weak voice

"we crash landed" I said and pointing to the airplane which was couple of meters away, and when he tried to sit up, he collapsed back on his back with a yelp of pain

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Other than every bone on me hurts, yes I'm fine" he said in his weak voice and I rolled my eyes. the day went a little slow because I had to do the work of putting the sign like 'SOS', and make a shelter, while Alvin was lying down sense he was injured badly, and now I was panting

"Tiered?" he asked teasingly

"Shut up" I said as I could hear him laugh quietly. at least we can go sleep now

* * *

**Midnight**

I woke up as I heard someone walking then I heard a guitar being played but the tones felt like sad, so I decided to go out and when I did I found Alvin siting with his guitar he was playing looking at the sky with it's stars, I got closer to him, but not a lot, just not to disturb him, after a while he started sining

**Verse 1:**

**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good,don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

**Chorus:**

**I'm going home,**

**To the place where I belong,and**

**where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**So I'm going home.(ooh)**

**I'm going home.I'm going home.**

**Verse 2:**

**The miles are getting longer,it seems.**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love,it makes true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

**Chorus:**

**I'm going home,**

**To the place where I belong,and**

**where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old,**

**Chorus:**

**I'm going home,(going home)**

**To the place where I belong,**

**and where your love has always been enough for me(enough for me).**

**I'm not running from.**

**No,I think you got me all wrong(me all wrong).**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.(oh I'm going home),too.**

**(Home, by: daughtry, have been edited a little, bridge have been deleted)**

"Wow" I said out loud, and to my surprise he flinched, and then turned aroundlooked at me "Tyler?" he said

"Hi" I said awkwardly

"Can I help you?" he asked

"oh, no I was just seeing how are you doing" I said, I then sat next to him "I never thought of you having emotions like this" I said with a smile, and he only looked down to his feet

"I never was a good chipmunk" he said in a sad tone, it seemed he was going to cry any min.

"Don't worry when we go back we can fix everything" I said then I did what I should do, I hugged him for comfort, and after a while I could hear him crying on my shoulder, and that's when I know that Alvin have a different side that he showed to me now, let's just say a whole new Alvin

* * *

**Sad ending for a chapter, huh, any who I hope you enjoyed, and please do not forget to review**

**Until the next Chapter ILuvthemunks out ;)**


	4. Lost Pt 2

**Chapter 4: Lost Pt.2**

* * *

**Next day**

**Tyler's Pov**

It was now dawn, Alvin was still sleeping, sense when he cried he had slept, so I got him back into the bed that I have made, but for me I was siting at the beach thinking of what happened earlier, it is still confusing how I saw Alvin last night, keeping in my thoughts I started to hear somethings from Alvin's tent, that I have made, until he shouted

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" He shouted, so I decided to check on him, when I entered the tent I saw that he was sweating like crazy and the area around him also covered with sweat, I nelt down beside him and started to shack him gently

"Alvin?" I tried to wake him, but he didn't so I shook him harder and called for him louder "Alvin?" ALVIN?" he suddenly jerked up

"Wh-what happened" he said while breathing heavily and looking around him as he saw the sweat

"You were having a nightmare" I said

"Nightmare?" he looked confused "Hell, it's more than a nightmare!" he said as if scared

"oh, I see, you are sacred, aren't ya?" I asked/said and a little teasingly

"WHAT!" he stood up looking at me "I am NOT scared" he said, but only to result to make me laugh that I had to hold my stomach and fall back on my back rolling in the ground

"Yeah right" I said after finishing from laughing, and then saw Alvin get out of the tent, so I went outside and started to look for him, and thank god I found him pretty quick, don't ask me, but let me tell you that he was at the edge of the beginning of the forest looking inside of it, as if he found an angle in there. I went close to him and looked to were his gaze was, only to find a chipmunk right there, but it seemed he haven't noticed us, and that chipmunk was…. no it can't be him, right, like he died in a fire, or did he escape.. no he can't

"D-dad?" Alvin said, and that chipmunk looked at us with wide eyes

* * *

**At the Seville household**

**Normal Pov**

"Okay, isn't odd, for tyler not to call, I mean he should have been in London right now" said Dave worried

"But Dave, from America to London is at least 1 day and ½ day" said Simon

"Oh right, sorry" Dave said

"It's al-" Simon got cut off

"Guys come quick" said Theo scared, and the gang ran into the living room to see Theo seeing the news with a head line that wrote 'Flight 372 is down, suspect Alvin Scott', then the news announcer started to speak

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, today our break news, that Flight 372 from America to London have been missing, the investigators have found in the cameras of the airport that Alvin Scott, have entered the plane secretly, the investigators suspect that the plane have been kidnapped or crashed, sense the the last communication was from the airplane was a may-day call, but it might be a fake to make sure no one suspect Alvin Scott on what have he done, we also think that he did it because Tyler Seville have been on board so he want a revenge for what happened in the pas-"

the TV was shut by Simon "That son a of… I hate him!" shouted Simon "he turned out lives like Hell"

"Simon calm down" said Dave

"How while Tyler is dead because of the Alvin!" shouted Simon

"Don't loose hope, and I can tell you I have a feeling that Tyler is still Alive, but I think that Alvin is too" said Dave a little worried about Alvin is still alive

* * *

**Back at the island**

**Tyler's Pov**

we kept staring at each other until his dad also known as the Doctor said "A-alvin?" I could see tears of joy dropping from the two, well I don't blame them for that, after few seconds, the raced for each other and hugged each other tight, and I could feel a smile build in my face

"I missed you so much son" said the Doctor

"me too, dad, me too" said Alvin, I rolled my eyes then cleared my throat

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but I'm still here" I said as they pulled away

"moment kill" Alvin said under his breath but I heard him

"I heard that" I said

"You were supposed to!" he replied giving me the 'look'

* * *

**At the Seville household**

**Normal Pov**

**Back at time were Alvin said "D-dad", and after TV report**

Theo and Jeanette looked at each other

"D-dad?" asked Jeanette looking at Theo, and every one looked at them confusingly

"A-alvin?" said Theo looking at Jeane

then both of them hugged each other

"I missed you so much son" said Theo

"me too, dad, me too" said Jeane

"Uh- guys what are you doing, just STOP" said Simon said confused, and they stopped

"moment kill" said Jeane

"guys I don't know what-" Simon was cut off

"Sorry simon, but I know, I think the needle that Alvin had inserted had it's side effects, so I think Jeane is acting like Alvin, and and…" Alex trailed off

"And what?" asked Simon

"and Theo is d-dad" said Alex nervous

"But I thought he was dead" said simon confused

"Me too" said Alex "and I think that when Alvin speak Jeanette speak and the other person who speaking to Alvin is Theo, so we now what is going on"

"And I think we need to see how we can get those side effects out of them" said Simon

"Your right" replied Alex

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, and please please review**

**Until the next chapter ****ILuvthemunks**** out**


	5. savedtwice

**Chapter 5: Saved…Twice**

* * *

**Tyler's Pov**

**2 Days later**

Well two more days in a island with TWO CHIPMUNKS GETTING ON MY NERVES, I HAD ENOUGH. I could tell that your thinking how there getting on my nerves, first there stupid pranks, second there are evil, well they are starting to act good, hope they will

"Hey tyler, Tyler hey, hey,hey" said Alvin annoyingly

"What, What is it!" I said frustrated

"Glad I didn't munked you again?" asked/mocked Alvin as he and his father laughed

I rolled my eyes and said "Whatever", then there was this big loud noise, I looked every direction, but then when I looked up I saw a helicopter, then I looked at the two were sitting as if there is nothing "uh.. guys there is a helicopter that could save us wouldn't you do anything?" I asked confusingly

"well were are chipmunks were not that _tall, _so count us out, you do the work" said Alvin's dad and Alvin nodded

I sighted as I looked up again and saw the helicopter landing next to us, not that close, but about 10 meters away, the door then opened and revealed the rescue team "Don't worry we g-g-g" he stopped seeing and his father "Do-doctor?" he asked backing away a little

"Don't worry were cool" Alvin said as the poor man's eyes got even bigger for seeing Alvin, too

"Yeah don't worry" I said walking up to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. After couple of minutes we got in the helicopter and gave the island a last look, and I was totally happy.

"Hey dad?" said Alvin

"Yes" his dad replied

"how did you survive?" asked Alvin, and it was a good question

"Well, when I escaped the fire, I managed to get on board a ship that I fell from, and got on the island" he explained

"oh" Alvin and I said, after 1 min

"Are we there yet?" Alvin asked

"No" I said

"Are we now?" he asked

"no" I replied

"What about know?" he asked

"No" I said as I sight in frustration, I told you those two got on my nerves, but Alvin was the most. Well it have been 5 minutes without disturbing, so I guess I can go to sleep, and when I just closed my eyes, just then I felt something cuddling on my right side of my nick, and when I looked, of course, I had to move my nick I saw Alvin falling into my right leg, then he looked at me annoyed

"I'm trying to sleep" he said

"Well sorry, but you have to tell me first, your lucky that I did not throw you out" I said

he rolled his eyes and said "Whatever" as he climb till he reach the right side of nick and cuddled there again, but I lifted him so his eyes met mine "What now?" he asked annoyed

"say please, first" I said, as I set him down beside me

"Screw you" he said as he cuddled beside me, but I lifted him and put him in my right side of my nick, well he might be annoying, but why do I have to be like him, I will be the good guy…

* * *

**1 hour later**

I woke up from something vibrating in the right side of my nick, I guessed it was Alvin, so I carefully picked him up, so I could see his body, whom was shivering badly, so I woke him up gently, and when he looked at me, I got scared. His eyes are completely red, I couldn't see his golden honey…

"Alvin are you alright?" I asked, I was so confused of how he suddenly getting sick at this rate in an hour

he said something but I did not hear, his weak voice didn't help a lot

"What?" he said something with his weak voice, which I didn't hear, again "What?"

"I-I think I-I w-will th-throw u-up" he said, and before I know it, he throw up, ON MY HAND! but after, A HOLE 1 MIN. he was finally done "S-sorry" he said in his weak voice

I sighted "What happened?" I asked

"Well, I think that…." he put a finger on his chin and started to tap it on his chin as if he was thinking "…I don't know, does it look like I am a doctor?" he asked, just then his dad woke up, he turned around to face us after a long, and I mean it, yawn, he looked with pure disgusts as he blinked 2 times

"W-what happened" he said in disgust

"Well, you see, HE THROW UP ON MY HAND" I blow up, then continued "does that answer your question?" I asked, he only blinked and nodded slowly, then turned around, not wanting to see the picture that was in front of him

"hehe, my bad" said Alvin as he chuckled weakly…

* * *

**When they arrived (L.A. military area, because of Alvin and his dad)**

**Tyler's Pov**

FINALLY, I am at land, no, I am in L.A. my home, not a freackin' island, well in the military building, but again better that that island, if you ask were are we, well they got us on an investigation room, all of us, the 3 of us, for some reason, just when we sat down Alvin blow up

"I will be good, just give me one chance, I will be better than that Robert!" yes, his dad's name is Robert, then Alvin looked at him innocently "no offense"

"none taking" he said under his breath, while giving Alvin a death glare, which caused Alvin to gulp

"Anyway, could you tell us what happened?" asked the investigator, and we told him everything, but Alvin and Robert skipped 'the annoying me part', which I didn't care, anyway

"Okay," he looked at Alvin and Robert whom sank in there chair and gulped "give time before I tell your punishment" he said with a glare. and after 1 hour, of nothing but waiting, he finally came, and straitly looked at Alvin and Robert who again sank in there chair and gulped "You are luck, because you were defending for your species" then walked up to the door and opened it "now go before I change my mind!" he said, with a flash they scrabbled outside, as I chuckled "and you.." he said and I froze "..thanks you" he said I nodded and left the room and out of the building to see Alvin being chased by Robert

"I will kill you, when I catch you!" Robert said angrily

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please stop" Alvin kept saying that the whole time, with some of the guards who saw them chuckled, and if you thinking that because of what Alvin said in the beginning, your right. I started laughing hard at them, after a while I picked Robert up as he started to fight free from my grip

"Robert, stop" I said who only glared at me, then stopped

"Okay.." then looked at Alvin "..one last chance, _son_" that caused Alvin to gulp

"now let's go home and sort things out" which, again, caused Alvin to gulp, but this time a big one

* * *

**The Seville's household **

**Normal Pov**

everyone sat there in the living room, looking at the T.V. for any news, just then the door bell rang, and Dave went to see who is it, when he opened the door, his jaw fell to the ground "Tyler" he said, and the others heard him and rushed to see

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

we all rushed to the door to see Tyler standing there with a smirk, but there was a chipmunk on each side of his should, one looked nerves, and the other looked guiltily and ashamed, the problem is there faces were done so I couldn't see them

"Tyler, how did you survive?" asked Simon, and Tyler told him everything

"So dad is Alive" Alex said a happily

"Yes, son" the one who looked nerves, showed his face, as Alex rushed for him and gave him a huge bear hug

"I missed you so much" said Alex as tears of joy came out of his eyes, just then the other chipmunk started to move as to run away, but I could fell couple of tear drops came out of his eyes, when he was about jump down from Tyler, Tyler caught him, and put him in front of us

"And someone want to say something" Tyler said which made us confused, just then the chipmunk's face rose up so we can see him

"Alvin!" we all blow up, surprised, and I could sense hatred from everyone, but me, I had a soft spot for him, and of course I wouldn't tell anyone, and again as I said I felt hatred from everyone, but mostly from Alex who made his why to Alvin

"You bustard, my didn't you die when the airplane crashed!" he said/asked, as his fist rose up, and punched Alvin on his stomach who only moved back 1 step backwards, as more tears started to drop from his eyes

"I-I'm sorry" Alvin said

"Sorry?.. sorry will never help, sorry won't make anything better, but if you want to fix everything drop dead now" Alex said angrily, and Alvin showed no expression, but only to get something, which looked like a razor from his hoodie pocket and then slowly started to move it to left, and we were frozen with wide eyes, just then Alvin spoke

"As you wish" and with that he moved his hand to make the razor aim at his stomach and…

* * *

**hehe, cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed, and please review if you want to find out what happened ;)**

**until the next chapter ILuvthemunks out**


End file.
